


APH【英+西】Polygon Dust

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU但有国设的米关于阿咩利坎是怎么被make得这么great的！英和西不是CP，只是两个倒霉鬼，含有一点dover





	APH【英+西】Polygon Dust

他见过很多这样的争斗，人变成野兽，互相撕咬，结局是成功，失败或者不输不赢，有人美梦成真但也有人只得到自己的眼泪。他以前还不太明白，但现在，有些感觉像眼前飞快升起的太阳一样，逐渐在他心里清晰起来。阳光温热如同逐渐渗进泥土里的鲜血一样，遥远的火焰撕开清晨的灰色，很快就将那片，或者说是他心中的些许愁云惨雾焚烧得无隐无踪。

*****************************

安东尼奥在黑暗中疾速行走着。月亮藏在云里，红杉的枝条不安的相互摩擦，周围什么都看不到。他毫不紧张，相反，安东尼奥极度亢奋，他灵活轻巧，跳过交叠在一起的红杉影子，握着枪紧盯四周。被手里这把枪射中受伤的人正在这片林子里逃窜，他要抓住他，于是安东尼奥警惕着，突然一些细微的，几乎不可闻的声响吸引了引起了注意，他立即转过去朝河滩的方向走去。

当他从树林探出头的那瞬间遮住月亮的乌云被吹走了，银灰色的光重回大地，河滩上躺着的男人如此清晰，虽然那身旧袍子遮住了他大部分的身体，但安东尼奥并且立即就认出了他。

“我的神父，你说……”胜利的追踪者突然乐起来，拿枪的手胡乱的挥舞着，但枪口却始终对着那个受伤的男人，“你说你费了这么大的劲，从我那里偷到的金子可能还没我射进你肚子里的子弹多呢？你说说看，事情，这状况，是不是这样的？”

地上的男人没有动弹，甚至连一点呼吸带动的起伏都没有，但安东尼奥知道他活着。就是他，亚瑟·柯克兰，英国来的传教士，在几分钟之前，趁着安东尼奥出门喝酒的功夫，偷偷摸摸的撬开了他的房门，试图带走那些金灿灿的好东西。但安东尼奥早有预感，他突然出现在一片漆黑的房间里，毫不留情的扣动扳机，也不管是不是认识的人来找他的，他一言不发，没有任何提问，瞬间就打光了六发子弹。

也许亚瑟要感谢当时的环境，黑暗和自己的蒙面让安东尼奥失了不少准头，他还有机会破窗跑出来。但那些子弹，三发或者是四发，结结实实的打进了他身体里，他不知道是哪里，反正浑身都疼。

“唉，神父，我说……你不能让我一个人自言自语不是？”安东尼奥照着正在渗血的肩膀踩上一脚，“至少，如果你不想说话，也得把我的东西还给我啊。”

“你……”亚瑟艰难的试图伸出左手，安东尼奥不担心他有武器，要是他有，早就该开枪了。月光下，左手里那几颗金色的小豆子正透过沾满河滩污泥的指缝发光，但亚瑟不会简单的把手里的东西还给他。

他将金子扔了出去，希望安东尼奥会去捡拾，给自己一个逃跑的机会，可惜安东尼奥似乎不在乎这点东西，他对于脚下痛苦挣扎着的亚瑟更感兴趣。

“哎呦，瞧瞧，我说的没错，你就偷到那么点东西，还没我半块指甲大！你是个倒霉鬼，神父。”

“这本就不是你的，费尔南德斯！”亚瑟咬紧牙关，“我听人说了，威尔，他向我忏悔的时候把你们的事都说出来了，他不可能在忏悔时说谎……约书亚，你手里的金子原本属于约书亚，人人都知道他运气好，淘到了不少黄金。那正是你贪图的，所以你找了威尔，你们两个人合伙把约书亚勒死扔到了山上好平他的金子，他根本不是被狼咬死的！”

“他……我是说约书亚确实是被狼咬死的，大家都看到了，他被撕得七零八落，像被人当球踢开的番茄哩。我猜……这件不幸的意外也许是因为他之前捞到了太多的金子所以运气用完了？”安东尼奥的英语带着很重的口音，特别是在狡辩的时候，嘴里的舌头转得特别快。

“那怎么解释……解释他身上一点金子都没有，狼不吃金子，他房间里也没有，谁，咳咳，没有人知道那么多的金子去了哪里……”亚瑟的声音越来越虚弱，他知道自己正在失血，如果不摆脱安东尼奥去安全的地方处理伤口，他活不到太阳升起。

安东尼奥皱起了眉头，“那头狼可能是印第安人变的，他可能需要向女朋友求婚什么的，金子，还有头皮做的钱包，不得不说约书亚的红发挺漂亮的。唉，神父，哪里的女人都是一个样，首饰，真皮包……”

“……费尔南德斯，你知道的，约书亚没理由去山上的……”亚瑟笑起来，这让他的伤口很痛，但他还是得继续说下去，“好吧，不去管你那个所谓的变形印第安人的问题了……嘶，我只有一个个问题问你，威尔，向我忏悔过的威尔去了哪里？”

“他也许是想家了？回家找妈妈了？”安东尼奥对于亚瑟的问题不耐烦起来，“我干嘛要回答你，神父，你怎么不说说自己？你偷了我的东西，和我的东西是哪里来的毫无关系啊。”

“他可能也死了，因为你想要独吞一切。费尔南德斯，我看的出来，在你绿如湖水的眼睛里的，是永无止境的贪欲，她像地狱的火一样烧着。小心，被自己欲望吞吃掉的人比被狼吃掉的多得多……”

“所以，你是来吃我的？但是瞧瞧，现在是谁只能趴在地上哼哼呢？”

月亮又躲进了云里，河滩上吹起了冷风，这会儿的风像他们脚下的石头一样冰凉坚硬又粗糙。安东尼奥却丝毫没有感觉到寒冷，他觉得自己正在燃烧，连眼睛都在发光，他的手指焦急的从扳机上移开又放回去，控制着他人生死的感觉让他心潮澎湃。

“那么，让我来陈清一下，柯克兰神父，约书亚确实是被狼咬死的，毋庸置疑，我们吊了，但没有彻底吊死他。”安东尼奥舔了舔嘴唇，“然后狼出现了，我们跑了……有趣的是，我没有忘记回过头去开枪打断树上的绳子，于是，他哗地掉了下来，狼扑了过去。瞧，人确实不是我弄死的，怪他的运气不好嘛！”

亚瑟没有说话，事情已经很明白了，他们先是为了金子杀死了约书亚，然后，或许分赃不均闹了矛盾，或许是为了灭口，威尔失踪了。凶多吉少，亚瑟知道，现在轮到自己了。  
安东尼奥慢慢弯下腰，他像是要聆听将死之人的遗言，低头靠近了亚瑟的一点。而响起的是枪声，子弹从亚瑟破旧的外袍下射出，亚瑟手上也有枪，但是他更为谨慎，只等着西班牙人靠得够近了才扣动扳机。英国人的运气确实不错，安东尼奥开枪反击，却只打出了一发子弹就被击中了手，他的伯莱塔掉在石滩的缝隙里，根本来不及去找，亚瑟不会放过这个机会，又是几枪，子弹穿过肌肉，击碎骨骼，肉体从来不是飞速旋转的金属的对手，安东尼奥只能向后逃去。

一阵枪响之后，归于平静，一时之间河滩上静得只有风声，又过去一分钟，安东尼奥终于破口大骂起来，“狗娘养的！你打断了我的大腿！还有手指，艹，我根本不知道少了几根……”他先是用英语咒骂，接着换上了西语，亚瑟听不懂，但他笑了起来。

以牙还牙的滋味不错，但同时鲜血也涌出了他的嘴。那一枪，安东尼奥开的唯一那枪不知打中了亚瑟哪里，他只觉得腰酸，两条腿像是消失了一样，他动不了了，一下都不行。

他知道自己完了。

安东尼奥的叫骂变成了哀叫，他迟迟没有离开，而是姿势奇怪的靠在离河滩最近那颗树下。很明显，他没有走，也没有回来捡起枪朝亚瑟的脑袋来上一下的原因是他走不了了，和亚瑟一样，他也伤得很重。

他们都完了，也许就在黎明之前。

“……我没法弹琴了……”安东尼奥闷闷不乐，他捂着肋骨，望着漆黑的天空。

现在是黎明前最暗的那段时间，除了伤口黑暗包裹住了一切，安东尼奥看不到周围的东西，而止不住的鲜血清晰的预示着这件事的结局，他们都得忍受着，直到解脱……或者，发生奇迹？奇迹是件好事，但必须包括让安东尼奥的手指头长回来，否则他会向奇迹开枪，逼迫它把指头还给他。

而奇迹并不会发生，他们都知道。同时，亚瑟也知道安东尼奥不会拖着腿回去求救。来这里淘金希望一夜暴富的多半不是什么老实人，他们会把他扔进河里淹死，不看在以前抢夺淘金地盘的过节上也得看在那些金子的面子上，说不准还有人知道他抢走了约书亚和威尔的黄金，和自己一样打着黑吃黑的主意。

“你，你实际上不是神甫吧？”安东尼奥问道。

“你为什么不能安静的等死呢，费尔南德斯？”

“我知道，我感觉得出来……嘶，我一直在流血，你怎么样了？”可能是逐渐接近的死亡让安东尼奥异常紧张，他甚至开始和杀害自己的凶手交谈起来，“你不是神甫，你什么都不是，柯克兰，是不是？”

当然，他不是。他曾经，也许只是出于家人的关系有过信仰，但那非常短，亚瑟甚至能数出自己上教堂的次数。

安东尼奥艰难的拉出了脖子上的十字架，颤抖的亲吻这个象征似乎让他好了一点，“而我非常虔诚，所以我看得出来，你是个假货……我从没向你忏悔过，因为，哈嘶，瞧，我的感觉是对的！透露别人忏悔的内容还利用它来行窃，嘿，亚瑟，你以前就是个贼吗？”

亚瑟没有开口，他放下了手里的枪，弹匣里空无一物，全部的子弹都用来招呼安东尼奥了。此时，对面的安东尼奥继续提问着，他有些后悔没留下一颗给自己来结束现在枪眼里涌出的灼烧般的痛楚。

“……你为什么来的这里，亚瑟？我是说，来这片蛮荒的广袤之地，你是英国人不是吗？”安东尼奥等了一下，没有回音，所以他索性大喘着气讲起了自己的事，“我是因为……我杀人了，在我的家乡。那本是一件美事，遇上个漂亮姑娘。我们多契合，可惜她有未婚夫，我和姑娘的事被发现了，她的未婚夫为了尊严和我决斗……我可以走的，但那姑娘爱我，我必须赢得她，然后，咳咳咳，你能想象的……那基本算是一场事故，我没有夺取那家伙性命的意图，但是，他有些激动而我非常强壮。反正三天后他死在了自己的家里，我也只能从躲藏的山村里逃走。接着，我到了这里，先是在南部，然后又参加了探险队，然后……”

安东尼奥的声音越来越轻，说出的每一个字都在颤抖，最后他只能嘟囔出一句，“这是个很长的故事。”就再也没有发出任何声响了。

亚瑟保持着沉默，他觉得失血让自己产生了幻觉，在这日与夜交替的逢魔之时，他竟然看到有个白人小孩站在远处的林子看着自己。营地里没有小孩，不该有的，就算有人带着小孩来这儿讨生活，小孩也不会在这个时候独自站在树林里。所以那八成和以前一样，只是过去的某个不幸事件所留下的幻影。

“你有小孩吗？”亚瑟问道。

“什么？”安东尼奥没有意识到亚瑟是在和自己说话，他花了一点时间才反应过来，“不，没有。”但是很快，只停顿了一下，他就撤回了之前所说的，“我不知道，我是说，谁知道呢？我离开的时候，那姑娘，和我爱得死去活来的那个姑娘求我带上她，她想和我一起走，还说自己怀孕了。但我觉得那只是一个缠着我的借口，于是只好许诺会带回来无数的财富，然后让她在家乡等着我……”

“听上去，你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”亚瑟吐掉嘴里的血，“而我，我偷了一个蠢货的钱和船票替他上了船，他是个四处流浪的画家，在一个雨天旅行到我的家乡，一个又穷又破的小渔村。他对我说他梦想着来这片自由之地，并且详细的描述了他听到的传言，关于钞票，地位，在这里能得到的一切，那是个梦幻般的故事，所以，嘶，正巧，我想要摆脱满身的鱼腥臭……我想，也许这就是我们在这里的原因。”

安东尼奥轻轻的笑起来，但由此牵动的肌肉让他痛得呻吟了起来，在这虚弱的声音中，天空的一角逐渐发白，黎明开始降临。亚瑟不由自主的颤抖起来，他看到东方发出了红光，再一会儿，太阳就要升起，滚烫的火球，气势汹汹，并且像他们即将迎来的死亡一样清晰，无法阻止。

“……我必须忏悔，时间，时间已经……”安东尼奥突然来了精神，这个虔诚的信徒用残缺的手掌握紧十字架，紧紧贴在自己的额头上。

“别对我说，我不是你要找的人！”亚瑟拒绝聆听这番回光返照下的胡言乱语，而且他根本就是个假货。同行的一个神甫在船上得病死了，于是他偷走了死人的衣服和行李，再花一点小钱找人帮忙，把真神甫的尸体扔进了大海。他识字，背过圣经，还有点小聪明，所以一切都很顺利。他明知这样做是错的，而且毫无意义，但扮演神职人员让亚瑟觉得自己脱胎换骨了，他不是小渔村里的穷瘪三，这个可敬的工作让一些人开始尊敬他，而这正是亚瑟最需要的。

“但这里只有你了。”安东尼奥苦笑，“我真没想到，没想到最后竟然是会和你这样的家伙在一起……我还能向谁去说呢？你要是乐意就听听，要是不乐意……唉，但是，算了吧……这都是在白费功夫，我并不认为忏悔会起任何的作用……”他用力的吸了一口气，继续说，“但是我还是得承认，我后悔了……我对我做的……”

“后悔没有把那个美妞带来安居乐业吗？”亚瑟打断他，但不是真的想和安东尼奥谈论这个问题，他只是希望再惹怒他一次好让自己安静的渡过最后的几分钟。

“……不……”安东尼奥停顿了好一会儿之后发出了类似垂泣的声音，“我不会带她来的，从头到尾我都知道。那姑娘就像之前我所有示过好的姑娘一样，她不是最漂亮的，但头发乌亮歌唱得好，我的玛莉亚，她是一个好姑娘，你见到她也会爱上她的……”

亚瑟摇摇头，表示绝不可能。而安东尼奥没看到，他自顾自的说下去，“我确实爱她，就像我爱春天里的一朵花一样，但她也只是那一朵而已。你见过春天的山坡吗？漫山遍野的花，就是那样的，我，我爱全部的花，她不过是我随意拉起闻过的一朵，仅此而已，所以……”

“所以……你的保证都是假的，你根本不会回去找她？你是后悔自己欺骗了她？”

“不，我后悔，后悔杀了人。你也许不知道，但是……那种掠夺的感觉，那种什么都不需要，不需要辛勤劳作，不需要遵守秩序，只要，只要那么一下，所有的东西就都属于了自己。女人，黄金……瞧我做的，我着了魔，就像你说的那样，贪欲。当我来到这片大陆，当我为了‘自卫’杀掉第二个人之后，我更加觉得这种，这种充满暴力的掠夺，既让我觉得自己充满了力量同时也带来了财富。我不再需要累死累活的畜养家畜或者耕种田地，我带着枪，一开始只是追捕通缉犯，然后我砍掉原住民的脑袋，再后来，我来到这里，从泥沙里是能找到金子，但太慢了……”

亚瑟怎么会不明白安东尼奥这些有气无力的话，他太清楚了。因为他们是一样的，从自己偷走那个画家的钱，到冒充神甫，再到最后，他决定铤而走险去偷安东尼奥的东西，亚瑟一点点的滑向罪恶的原因正是由于尝到了相同的，不劳而获的美妙滋味。

是太慢了，他想，在河边从天亮坐到周围黑得什么都看不到，一天里大部分的时间都得把手浸在冰凉的水里，集中精神在沙石中不停撩拨碰着运气。这和他在家乡的海边挖蛤蜊没什么区别，他不是为了换个地方重复辛苦劳作才来这里的，而偷走别人的劳动成果显然轻松得多。所以，亚瑟决定耐心等待，要一票大的，干完就跑的，最后，他从威尔那里知道了他和安东尼奥的事，他想机会终于来了，最后却躺在这里流着血。

“……我不该杀第一个人，那个可怜人……玛莉亚，她不该遭遇这一切，她是个多么好的姑娘，她应该有丈夫，有美满的家庭。我不该，不该……但她已经不在那里了，我托人打听了，她走了，离开了她的父母兄弟和姐妹。我骗了她，那个姑娘，如果，如果还有选择的话，我不该去吻那朵花……我不该逃避杀死她未婚夫的罪……”

安东尼奥还在那里没头没脑的忏悔着，逐渐从英语说回了母语。亚瑟听不懂，只能听到他不断的重复着‘玛莉亚’这个名字。他不知道他在向谁忏悔，是那个姑娘还是另一人的母亲，也许天上的那位会原谅他，但黑发的玛莉亚不会，她不该。还有那个流浪到自己家，被偷走所有旅费的画家，他也不该原谅自己，但他是否会在咒骂之外的时间里想起自己的脸？想起他们一起度过的那段时间？亚瑟很想知道，但是他连对方现在在哪里都不清楚。

夜色逐渐褪去，天空已经完全变成了白色，太阳快要从山的背面升上来了，气温应该有所提高，但亚瑟觉得自己正被浸在冰水里。在一阵头晕目眩的耳鸣之后，他用尽所有力气大声呼喊安东尼奥。没有任何的回音，刚才还微弱存在的喘息已经消失了，除了欢快的鸟鸣，只有微风吹拂树叶的细微声音。

一个走了，现在轮到他了。

亚瑟疲倦的睁开眼睛，树林里的‘孩子’还在原地站着，透过薄薄的雾气看着他。他累极了，无法思考那究竟是死亡留下的，还是死亡本身。他的呼吸慢下来，视线模糊，只能看到手指边散落的小块金子散发出的弱光，那像是画家柔软的金发。濒临死亡的感觉很糟，他无法控制思想，所有他不愿回顾的往事同时冒了出来，他想起画家说过的话，包括无聊的玩笑和信誓旦旦的许诺，多么美好的设想，可惜亚瑟并不相信他会和自己一起去他嘴里的乐园……但这些都不重要了，忏悔无法弥补被伤害的心，而他只是想再摸摸那头金发。

一场美梦，自己只是不想像父辈那样把一生都耗在冰凉的海滩上，他不要死在那里，亚瑟深深的叹出一口气，他看到一直站在远处的那个孩子开始向自己走来。当他离开森林走到亮处的时候，亚瑟才看清楚那并不是一个孩子，他走得越来越近，五官也在亚瑟的眼里逐渐清晰起来。

那是个面容还有些稚气的青年，但身板已经十分结实了。他走过来，捡起亚瑟手边的沾满了鲜血的金子，蓝色的眼睛盯着地上的垂死之人。一时之间，青年的脸和记忆中的男人重叠了起来，亚瑟知道他们一点都不像，唯独那双眼睛，都蓝得像现在的晴空一般透彻。他竭尽全力伸出手，想对着那双眼睛再说点什么，但太阳已经升起，一切都如期而至，新生的阳光和死亡的阴影重叠，笼罩了亚瑟。

如同所执着的，他最终没有死在家乡冰凉的海滩上，然而这片满是粗糙砾石的河滩与和那里也并无不同。

******************************************

他走在建造中的码头边上，有些像他一样的年轻人坐在更高的地方，也许是正在休息的工人，他匆匆朝这些人的头顶扫视一番就继续往前走了。这时刮起一阵风，将远处一位中年男子手里的纸吹散了。他捡起飘过来的几张，花了一点时间才走下堆满石头斜坡，朝失主走去。

另一位站得离中年男子稍近的热心人早就帮他整理好了被风吹乱的大多数东西，他走过去的的时候，他们正对着那些纸交谈。

“这些都是您画的？”热心的年轻人问道，拿起其中一张风景速写，“这不是我吗？”

中年男人不好意思的咳嗽了一声，“确实。对不起，先生，您刚才就站在那里，所以我……”

那个棕色卷发的年轻人盯着那张画看了很久，最后爽朗的笑起来，“瞧，我还真是挺漂亮的嘛！”

他确实挺漂亮的，不说那张朝气蓬勃的脸和明亮的绿眼睛，他不高不矮，身材结实，皮肤颜色稍深，上臂被衬衫包得紧紧的。看得出，他是个健康快乐的小伙子，多半靠卖力气吃饭。

中年男人看到那副乐呵呵的表情也笑了起来，“你要是喜欢这张画，就拿走吧，当作我的赔礼和谢礼。”

“真的？”棕发小伙瞪大了眼睛，“可没人画过我，我觉得我要交好运啦！”

他站在他们身后小声的打了个招呼，把手里的纸递过去。

“哦，还有您，merci！”金发的中年男人接过他手里的纸，朝他友善的点点头，“你们都太好了……”话才说到一半，棕发小伙却开始朝他们打广告了，“嘿，我刚开了一个运输公司，是和我的几个朋友，小公司，但是，抱歉这么突兀……但是，我还是得说，如果你们有需要的话，可以去十字路口的理发店，在它旁边找一家……”

这个广告来得太突然，而棕发小伙又太紧张，在中年男人他们还没有反应过来的时候，他忘词了，不知道怎么去形容自己的店铺。等了好几分钟，才红着脸想起要先介绍自己，“抱歉，我太……真的，我还没想好广告词，连招牌都没做呢。但是……”他拍了拍自己的后脖颈，深深吸了两口气，“我叫安东尼奥·卡里埃多，很高兴认识你们。”

“哦……”中年男人先笑起来，“我还真的没那方面业务的需求，但是……您是个好员工，到哪儿都不忘工作。不过我觉得，您该弄张海报，或者发发传单什么的，靠着嘴到处拉生意非累坏了不可！”

“嗨，没错，我怎么没想到！”棕发小伙拍了拍脑袋，这才放松下来，“我那小公司才刚开始，但是，总算是开始了。以前我在码头上帮人卸货，现在终于自己当老板啦！瞧我真的是乐坏了，恨不得把这美事对见到的每个人都说上一遍呢！”他说着，拍了拍自己满是肌肉的手臂。

“恕我冒昧，您是西班牙人？”他看着那张似曾相识的脸，不由自主的问道。

“Sí！但也不是，我是美国人，我出生在这里，长在这里，除了这个名字和这付皮相，我的西班牙老爹啥都没留给我，我连见都没见过他哩。我还在妈妈的肚子里的时候，她就把我带到这里来找我爹了，所以，虽然我父母都是西班牙人，但我觉得我是货真价实的美国人！”

“您父母都会为你骄傲的，你是个努力的好小伙子！”中年男人赞许的说。

棕发小伙害羞的笑着把手里的纸折好，放进帽子里再把帽子戴回头上，“我要把这张画寄给我妈妈，她害了思乡病回欧洲去了，这下也让她想想她的小伙子！”他眨了眨绿眼睛，朝着萍水相逢的两人挥挥手，“但我会在这里，你们要是真的有运输方面的需要可一定要来找我！”

他说着跑掉了。中年男人看着那个充满活力的背影轻轻叹了一口气，“年轻人，多好啊，年轻……我也曾经，曾经想着要奋斗一番，在我年轻的时候……”

“然后呢？”他看着那张不再年轻的脸问道。

“什……”中年男人这才察觉到一个不注意，自己竟然把心里想的说了出来。他慌乱的撩了撩乱糟糟的头发，又觉得自己失败的人生也没什么掩饰的必要，“我在他这么大的时候，也梦想过来这里，靠着双手闯出自己的天地，但是，种种原因，我没能来……一直没来，这是我第一次来这个国家。”

“所以您是来旅游的？还是圆梦？”

“我都过完了大半的人生，连梦都没力气做了。”中年人耸耸肩膀，“一半，我想来看看还有什么是留给我这样的老头，一半是来找人的。我有个朋友，二十多年前来了这里，我来碰碰运气看能不能找到他……但似乎都没什么希望，首先这里没人需要一个画家，其次我找到了和我朋友一起上船的几个人，但没人知道他最后去了哪里。”

“你的那位朋友，他一定是位非常好的朋友，二十多年了你还记着他……”他对着中年人说，而对方却沉默着，望向远方。

远方的山没有变化，但脚边的河滩比以前宽阔平坦了很多，新的码头正在建造中，休息完的工人逐渐回到了工地上，这让他想起以前这里繁荣的样子，在另一片河滩上那些人也是同样，穿着肮脏灰暗的衣服，拨开泥沙勤奋的工作着，拼命寻找金粒。

“嘿，我能不能买一张你的画？”他问中年人，并且指出了他画夹中的一张画。

中年人被吓了一跳，他又抓了抓自己的金发，表现得很迷惑，“我没有名气，一个再普通不过的穷画家而已。但是……你喜欢哪张就拿走吧，年轻人。”

他抽出自己想要的那张，“我喜欢这张，朝阳。每一天，当太阳升起我醒来的时候，我都能感到身体涌出无穷的力量。这力量来自刚才那个跑开的快乐小伙子，来自许许多多个像他，像我一样的小伙子，这让我感觉非常好。”

“朝阳？耀眼富有活力的朝阳，谁不喜欢呢？拿走吧，小伙子，这画就像你一样灿烂。”

中年人挥挥手让他把画带走，但他真的想要买那张画，急忙上下翻找起钱来，“说真的，别急着灰心。这里的机会很多，而且这里的机会是给任何人的，给年轻力壮的小伙子也给一个老头……说不定，说不定……从你在这里卖出第一副画之后，好运就来了？”说到这里他突然非常遗憾的摇了摇头，“抱歉我忘记带钱了，但是……”他伸手把一个小小的石子样的东西放到了中年人的手里，“我能不能用这个和你换？”

中年人眯起眼睛看了看，又掂了掂手里还没半块指甲盖大的石头，“这是块金子？！”

“我以前在这里……在这里捡的。”他的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，假装糊涂，“我不知道是不是金子。”

“不，这是……我觉得，不，先生，我得把这个还给你！”

他抓住中年人伸过来的手，让他握紧手里那块小东西。沾在上面鲜血早就被抹去，现在它就是一块干干净净的金子，“这是块沃土，你知道的，耕种就有收获，你用自己的画挣来的。”

中年人犹豫了一会儿，终于收回了手，“也许你说得对，小伙子，既然我来了……”他摊开手，看着那块小小的，但确实能发着光的金子，他不会知道在它身上曾发生过怎样的恶斗，不知道它曾沾着谁的血，他只想起一个古老的道理，金子总是会发光的，所以他回答道，“既然我还能来到这里，我就不该错过了。”

映在他眼里的光和那个清晨浸在血中的十字架上所发出的一样，他回想起了当时感觉，并清楚知道不管是过去还是将来，依旧不停有人涌来，将鲜血，眼泪与汗水流进他的土地里。只是现在他更加明白那种感觉了，千百个梦想破碎的同时，倍数于它们的梦在他心中蒸腾起来，使他愈加强壮。他知道这些梦想终会实现，有失败者，但也有人会证明努力的价值，这些人会得到微笑，财富，以及他们所渴求的甜美果实。

中年人朝他挥手说再见，“这是个非常棒的国家！”，他高兴的大叫。

“是的！”他双手叉腰，脸和多年前一样略显稚气，但他已经能非常自豪的说，“我觉得她会是世上最棒的国家！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我文的标题都没有什么意义，有的就随便挑个歌名方便找而已，后来我开始听蒸汽波我就……找不到歌名了……


End file.
